What's it short for?
by teju8
Summary: After finding an oblivious Phineas yet again, a distraught Isabella goes up to Ferb's room for some comfort. A sweet little Ferbella one-shot. Enjoy!


**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm back with a short little Ferbella one-shot I had this idea for in a dream (Yes, I dream about Phineas and Ferb). Please be sure to let me know how the story was. Too much fluff? Really sweet and your favorite Ferbella fan fic? Be sure to fav and review guys; it's much appreciated. Also be sure to check out my story Enjoy it till it's gone. I'll try to update that at least once a week, but no promises. As always, sorry for any errors, grammatical or factual. Much love!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I cannot lay claim to Phineas and Ferb and any related things**

* * *

Isabella burst into Ferb's room, breathing hard, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so tired of it Ferb! He's so oblivious! At this rate, it's hopeless!" Isabella lamented.

Ferb looked up from the tiny gearbox he was working on and set it down. He didn't say anything, but blinked and looked at Isabella. She continued talking.

"Do you know what he did? I was dropping hints about the upcoming dance and how much I wanted to slow dance and maybe he could show me how. And then he got this look in his eye and ran off and I got excited. Then he comes back with a dancing robot that teaches people how to dance. It was a great invention, but a robot! A heap of metal with absolutely no heart! How unromantic," Isabella declared, eyes open wide.

"No heart. Just like Phineas. I'm tired of having my hopes dashed day after day," she said.

With that, Isabella let out a sob and wandered over to Ferb's bed where she sat down on the edge, her fingertips absentmindedly brushing the covers back and forth.

Ferb still said nothing, but he got up from his desk, walked over to his bed and sat down next to the distraught girl.

"Thanks Ferb. You're the best," Isabella said with a small smile.

Ferb said nothing in response, but put his arm around Isabella as a comforting gesture. The two sat in silence that way for a few seconds before Isabella spoke.

"I mean, why does he have to be so oblivious? It's not like Phineas can't grasp the concept of romance. He sees it everywhere except for in himself! How long can I go on dropping hints? I'm fed up with this! Do you think Phineas and I will ever get together, Ferb?" asked Isabella.

Ferb glanced at Isabella with sad but smiling eyes, as if to say, _I'm not really sure, Isabella._

"Heck," Isabella continued, "shouldn't he be the one up here comforting me? If he really cared about me? Don't you think he would come and see what happened to me? Maybe I'm just now realizing this, but Phineas is never really around to support me when I need him. It's always…"

Isabella paused before glancing up at Ferb, her deep blue eyes glistening, partially with tears and partially with her latest realization.

"It's always you, Ferb!" gasped Isabella. "I mean, whenever I talk about your family or think about you brothers, it's always Phineas that comes to mind first, but it's really you that's always cared about me more. You've always been there for me, and just because you're silent doesn't mean I should forget you, but I have! I feel terrible, Ferb! I mean, you always help me and you know more about me than anyone else, Phineas included. You know everything from my favorite ice cream flavor to my dream vacation destination. I've always confided in you. And I know nothing about you. Nothing. Because I was too stupid to realize."

"I'm done with Phineas. if he can't understand a thing and if he can't show that he cares about me, then he's not the right one. But you understand, Ferb. And you care, don't you? I love you, Ferb. I'm so sorry."

Isabella leaned her head onto Ferb's shoulder and continued to cry, her disheveled hair masking her red eyes and her tears making small wet stains on Ferb's shirt. Ferb patted Isabella on the back as if to say _There, there._

"You're the brother that cares about me and I know nothing about you at all! Like, what's your favorite book? And I've known you all these years, but what is Ferb even short for?"

Ferb leaned over and gave Isabella a quick peck on her cheek and the pulled back quickly and looked at Isabella expectantly. Isabella glanced up at Ferb before taking his face in her hands. She drew him closer and gave him a deep kiss on his lips which Ferb returned. Ferb lips grazed Isabella's cheek before making his way over to her ear.

For the first time since Isabella had burst into his room in tears, Ferb opened his mouth.

Whispering gently, Ferb said, "It's short for Ferbella."

And then they both fell back on Ferb's bed, convulsing in laughter, their earlier sorrows completely forgotten.


End file.
